Blood Red Painted Lips
by Sarah Withers
Summary: A short one part story containing Connie and Joseph from the TV program Holby City


**Blood Red Painted Lips**

Joseph entered the darkened office, looking around for the occupant.

"Shut the door" Drawled a voice from the darkness, "Lock it." Came the voice again as the door clicked shut.

He turned the key in the lock and turned back, his eyes slowly adjusting to the semi darkness, "Mrs Beauchamp? You paged me…"

"I did…" The figure in the darkness swivelled round on her chair and slowly stood up. She sached round, casually leaning on the front of her desk. She lifted one foot, not so delicately encased in thigh high leather and rested the metal heel on the edge of the chair before pushing it towards him, "Sit."

Obediently he moved to the chair and sat watching her. He slowly brought his eyes up from the pointed leather toes, up the perfect legs to where the black of the leather met the milky skin of her thigh, past the little triangle of dark cloth masquerading as her underwear, to the black silk of her corset, pulling her already tiny waist even further in. his eyes reached her impressive chest and he paused biting his lip slightly.

"Up!" Came the command and immediately his head snapped up from where he was looking at her breasts to focus on her bright red painted lips. She slowly walked towards him pressing her lips against his as her hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it and casually throwing it to the side. She lazily drew her tongue across his chest before moving to straddle him. She pressed her lips against his forcing her tongue inside his mouth and running her hands down his arms. She pinned them behind the chair as she made her kisses more ferocious, the tricks her tongue were playing in his mouth distracting him from her actions behind his back. She slowly slid the cold metal of the handcuffs around his wrists and closed them with a satisfying click. She moved off him smirking as she watched him struggle against his bindings.

She stepped over to his shirt and nudged it out of the way with her toe before slowly bending down, and giving him a particularly generous view of her cleavage, as she reached for the silk tie she'd just uncovered. She slowly walked back over to him and the last thing he saw before the cool cloth was wrapped around his eyes was the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

She moved back to straddle him, tilting his head back slightly with the force of her kiss. She slid her hands downwards and flicked the catch of his belt before sliding his trousers and boxers off. She moved down to her knees and dragged her lips down his torso, leaving a blood red trail in her path. Her tongue swirled inside his belly button eliciting a deep moan from the occupant of the chair.

She slowly stood up and moved over to the desk, pulling a package from the bottom drawer. She smirked as she flexed it between her hands and wandered back over towards him. Slowly drawing the leather whip from the paper bag it resided in she traced the tip of it up the skin of his thigh, "Are you going to be a good boy?… Or a bad boy?" there was a pause and she brought the whip down against his thigh with a crack, "Answer me!"

"Good boy!" Came the reply mingled with the remnants of the gasp the strike had drawn. She gently traced the tip up his thigh once more, "Good, you'll have more fun that way…"

He nodded suddenly becoming very aware of his painful arousal as she traced the tip of the whip along him. "You like that?" He gulped and nodded as she took a carefully manicured finger nail and ran it along him, "And that?"

"Yes!" she smirked and slid her thong down before slowly guiding him into her. She pressed her lips into the hollow of his neck and swirled her tongue around as he moaned. She moved closer to him moving up and down as she slowly undid the ribbon of her corset. She slowly pulled it from the holes and let it fall to the ground before pressing herself against him. Her erect nipples left him in no doubt that she was now completely naked apart from the boots. The heel of which she ran teasingly up and down his leg. "Do you want to touch?"

He nodded and gasped, as the whip licked his thigh again, "No! You know you're not allowed!" she growled. She moved off him and walked away, he whimpered slightly "Please…"

She took a step back towards him and traced the whip across his chest before slowing drawing it across his lips, "Why should I?" She took another step towards him and he gulped as she ran her hand up his thigh "Because I want you…"

She smirked to herself pleased to hear this before she lowered herself back onto him, gasping as she did so, unaware of how much she actually wanted him as the both moved together. She felt his lips press against hers, muting their cries as the moved closer to climax. However this wasn't enough to stop her as she tilted her head back crying out as she came.

Slightly annoyed with herself for giving away too much of what she felt she silently moved away and dressed before returning and removing his blindfold and undoing the handcuffs. "Get dressed."

She watched as he did so, "Go." He left the room without looking back, love was a strange thing, but he didn't care. After all it was his turn in control tomorrow.


End file.
